Crime Scene
by Tonks32
Summary: Beckett shows up to a crime scene where the victim bares a striking resemblance to her partner's daughter who just happen to have the day off and isn't answering his phone.


Just abother snippet that I wrote. It's small and just something for me to do. Enjoy

* * *

><p>Beckett ducked under the yellow tape and was surprised to see Lanie all but sprinting towards her. She glanced back at the boys puzzled just as the ME clasped on to her arms. "Hey, whoa-Lanie you're going to break my arm. What is it?" The detective demanded feeling her friend's finger dig into her bone.<p>

"Where is Castle?"

"I told him to take the day off to spend time with Alexis since she got into stand-." The color drained from Beckett's face as she felt Ryan and Esposito reached out to keep her up right. Thousand of different fears raced through her mind, "Why? Lanie-."

"You said he is with Alexis? Are you sure?" The ME demanded.

"That's what he said. Lanie tell me what is wrong?"

Lanie took a shaky breath, it had been a very long time since a body caught her so off guard. "The body is of a teenage girl." If it was possible Beckett paled even more. "Same height and build, I can't tell if it's her. Her face it's just to disfigured and there is no ID on the body."

Before she finished the detectives were digging out there phone. Beckett instructed them to try Castle on his house and phone while she scrolled through her contacts for Alexis. All three of them got the same result, voice mail. While she tried a second time, Beckett looked back at the shaken ME, "Where is the-." For the first time Beckett faltered, "the body?"

"Are you-."

"Lanie I have to see. I have to know." What if it was? How in the hell would she even begin to break the news to Castle. The girl was his whole world, his life. Swallowing hard, Beckett moved with the ME while trying for a third time to reach the teenager. It couldn't be Alexis, she told herself. The loft was led then ten blocks from here, bit that didn't mean it was her.

Lanie hesitated by the body before bending down to lift the sheet. She watched Beckett brace herself as she took in the victim. "Beckett."

_I don't know_! Beckett felt sick as she tried to find signs that this wasn't Alexis. The clothes the victim was wearing was modest and something like the teenager would wear. She couldn't tell the length of the hair because it was mattered with blood, but it was the right shade. And her face, it was to damage to make out any features. _Oh god! Oh god! _"I don't know!" She got four feet before she emptied the contents of her stomach on the ground. She should feel foolish reacting such a way. A body hadn't made her sick since her rookie year. _This wasn't just some body_. This could be the body of her partner. _God Castle?_ How could she even tell him and why wasn't the bastard answering his cell phone. He ALWAYS answered his phone, no matter what the time, he answered. _What if something happened to him?_ The new thought caused her to throw up again until she was on her knees dry heaving since her stomach had nothing left inside.

"I can't get a hold of him." Esposito announced his voice shaking.

Beckett looked to the two men and found them just as shaken as she was. "I have to go to him. I have to see."Protocol be damned, she didn't care if she was leading investigator. She had to see if the girl was alright with her own two eyes. "If Gates-."

Ryan helped the female detective to her feet, "Don't worry. Just go."

Ignoring the glances from the uniformed officers, Beckett forced her shaking legs to take her to the care. She threw on the gumball and tore on to the street in record time. For every reassurance she found, a doubt would pop in her mind. She had been a cop for over ten years so she knew the horrors that lurked on the street of New York City. Plus her father was a high profile person. It could have been a kidnapping gone wrong. Or an obsessive fan that wanted to illuminate anyone who had Richard Castle's attention. Plus the 3xk killer was still on the loose and had a personal agenda against the writer. The killing hadn't been his style, but didn't mean he hadn't escalated because he wanted it to be has socking as could be for Castle. What if they went after her because of her? Beckett fought the urge to get sick again. The thought of someone the people who killed her mother coming after the innocent teenager had her stomach rolling.

When she pulled up to the building, she threw the car in park and tore out of the car. Beckett blew past the doorman and was up the stairs, taking two to three at a time trying not to think of the horrible seniors that kept popping in her head. As she spilled out of the stairwell she was greeted with the sounds of what she thought was the imperial march from star wars. When she got closer to the door she heard the unmistakable sound of a light saber. _The fucking bastard was playing with a light saber when his daughter could possibly be dead in some back street ally._ Beckett fished out the key, which she had required sometime over their partnership, and barreled into the apartment nearly tripping over the fallen table. "Richard Castle, why didn't you-." She finally looked up to see the writer locked in a battle with the very alive Alexis Castle. "Oh thank god!"

"Detective Beckett wh-." The teenager trailed off as she stumbled back from the force of the unexpected hug. Alexis glanced at her father who looked just as perplexed before she lifted her arms around Kate.

"Are you okay?" Beckett pulled away before she could reply to look for herself. When she came up with nothing, she allowed herself to take a breath. Then she whirled on Castle and drilled her finger into the writer's chest. "Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"Ow- Hey Beckett. Damn it ow! Apples." Castle tried to shrink away from her finger, "what is going on?"

"I just- damn it." Beckett pulled her ringing cell phone from her belt, the thing hadn't stopped ringing since she left the crime scene. "Yeah. She's okay. Yes I'm sure, I'm looking at her holding a light saber. Though it did look like someone did try to break in by the looks of the loft."

Castle sheepishly looked around the disheveled apartment not realizing they had made such a mess during their battle.

"I will. I'll be there in a few." Beckett pocketed her phone and wrapped Alexis in another powerful hug. "That's from the boys and Lanie."

"Okay what is going on?" Alexis demanded, "Not that I don't mind all the free hugs, but Detective Beckett you look like-."

"Hell, yes I am sure and for the last time it's Kate." Beckett corrected as she struggled to pull her mind together. "We got a call this morning and the victim it fit your description. Then we couldn't get a hold of you and well-."

This time Alexis' embrace was the one who knocked Beckett back to overwhelmed by her concern.

Beckett held on, "I have to get back. We just needed to know you were safe that's all."

* * *

><p>(don't think this would ever happen, but...)<p> 


End file.
